Users of mobile devices, cell phones for example, may need to make a call in emergency situations. A wireless communication network may identify emergency calls and may route emergency calls to public safety communication systems that may be associated with the wireless communication network.
Cell phone users may need to make emergency calls when they are either in a “home” communication network or when the user may be “roaming” and may be proximate to another, “local” or “visited”, communication network. However, while the cell phone user is roaming, an emergency call sent from the user's cell phone may not be routed to a public safety system that is associated with the local (or visited) communication network. Thus, the appropriate emergency responders who are located in or near the user's current location may not receive notification in a timely manner.
Therefore, a user may be unable to contact local public safety systems with an emergency call from a cell phone or wireless mobile device using a communication network that may be unable to determine if the user is roaming in a local or visited communication network or in their home communication network.